


Wish You Were Here

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [192]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bisexuality, Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Wednesday 9th June 1920Dear Lady Sybil,London is better than I ever thought.





	Wish You Were Here

_Wednesday 9th June 1920_

_Dear Lady Sybil,_

_London is better than I ever thought. The streets aren’t paved with gold, but the people are friendly, Mr Bromidge has been so kind and he’s made me feel so welcome._

_We were at a house in London and the owner John Harding keeps finding reasons to watch me work. He says that he’ll marry me one day, but he knows nothing._

_I miss you. Wish you were here._

_All my love, always,_

_Gwen_

Sybil felt a smile spreading across her face.  
“Good news?” Cora asked, with a knowing smile.  
“The best.” Sybil grinned back.


End file.
